1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vest like structure or like article of clothing designed to fit on and be supported by the upper portion of a wearer's body and also, specifically structured to removably contain and support a plurality of electrical batteries for defining a portable source of electrical power of the type used with video, photographic, radio, lighting and like equipment or systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person is using certain types of equipment, such as video systems, lighting equipment and the like, it is common practice to carry on their bodies a portable source of electrical power primarily defined by a plurality of batteries. Typically, such batteries are mounted on a belt-like structure and fitted in conventional fashion about the waist of a wearer or user.
The prior art is demonstrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,341 discloses a carrying belt for objects comprising several compartments on a protective cover of synthetic plastic material supported by a belt of synthetic plastic material having a buckle and closure tongue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,121 discloses a tactical load bearing vest designed to carry supplies necessary to soldiers in operating certain military operations or the like.
An infiltrator vest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,307 which is designed to carry equipment necessary to survival in combat. Similarly, a pack carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,486. This load carrying device is in the form of a corset like harness or frame assembly which places the stress of the load generally in the area of the hips or the like.
A utility vest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,526. This vest type structure is designed with pouches of various shapes and sizes to hold various occupational tools and is not related to the maintenance, supply or carrying of a portable electrical current or power supply.
A pack vest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127 and is structured to define a utility garment for load portage in the shape of a vest containing load carrying compartments on the back and front flaps of the vest.
A vest like structure for photographer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,459. This vest structure includes a plurality of pockets for carrying various types of photographic equipment or the like.
While all of the above set forth structures as disclosed in the above-noted patents are assumed to be operable for their intended function, none disclose an article of clothing or vest type structure specifically designed to carry and support a portable electrical power source in the form of rechargeable batteries which offers a maximum portable amp hour capability while eliminating generally stress to the lower back, hip and like portions of the wearer's body.